


Healing at the Oasis

by SkycladFox



Series: Zootopian Tails [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Nudism, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkycladFox/pseuds/SkycladFox
Summary: After being bullied at work, Clawhauser heads to the Mystic Spring Oasis to recover.  However, he finds a lot more there than peace and quiet.  More than he could ever imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

Clawhauser, already sagging in his seat behind the desk, whiskers limp and ears low, slumped further on seeing her approach. She slowed as she passed, expression curling with disgust, her spotted tail flicking.

“Fat failure,” she spat. “Overweight, idiotic excuse for a che-”

She was cut off abruptly when she thumped into a looming, powerful figure that stepped sharply into her path. Arms crossed, expression a study in barely contained anger, Chief Bogo glared down at the female cheetah, who seemed to physically deflate.

“When I was first informed,” he intoned, voice stony, “that the officer specially seconded from Savannah Central to aid an investigation was deliberately and persistently harassing, indeed verbally abusing, one of my own officers, I didn't accept it. Surely they wouldn't be so cruel.” A harder edge grew in his face and voice. “Or so stupid. And yet...”

The cheetah took a shaky step away, quailing even more; her muzzle worked erratically but nothing came out.

“And yet, here we are. Report to my office; when I join you, we'll be discussing disciplinary action, and I _will_ be contacting your Chief about this. Do you understand?”

A tremulous nod. “Ch...Chief, I...”

“Get to my office,” Bogo repeated, more thunder gathering in his low voice. “ _Now_.”

She started, and hastened away, the stares of many an officer boring into her back.

Bogo sighed deeply, his eyes closing, one hoof pinching the bridge of his snout; then his posture softened, his arms uncrossing, and the big buffalo reached out to press Clawhauser's shoulder.

“I'm sorry. I should have seen what was happening sooner.”

“Not your fault, Ch-Chief.” The portly cheetah was doing his level best to pull himself together, even managing a weak smile. “She was careful to only do it when she thought no-one could see or hear.”

“Thankfully, Wilde's more observant than most, and Hopps can hear whispers from the other side of the room.”

Clawhauser's smile widened, his posture lifting. “Should have known it'd be those two. Gotta find a way to thank them...”

“Getting back to your lovable, cheery self would do just fine!” Chimed in Judy, springing up onto the desk; she radiated concern.

“The place just isn't the same without your endless supplies of snacks and ebullient disposition,” Nick agreed, leaning against the counter; as much as he tried to seem nonchalant, worry crinkled the edges of his eyes and mouth. “And squeals. Gotta have the squeals.”

“Aw, thanks, guys.” Clawhauser's eyes grew a little wet; tugging them both into a smothering hug of gratitude, he couldn't help dabbing tiny kisses between their ears. “But...that's easier said than done...”

“Which is why,” Bogo interrupted, firmly, “I _strongly_ recommend you make use of the precinct counsellor, as well as all of the leave you've accrued, Clawhauser.”

“Definitely!” Judy agreed, still pressed into the plump feline. “Pamper yourself a bit, Ben.”

Nick had pulled away and slipped back to the floor, just a tinge of red in his ears as he rubbed lightly between them; Clawhauser giggled, his paw over his mouth. “I can suggest a few places you can stay, and no, I don't mean _those_ kinds of places.”

The cheetah giggled louder. “ Thanks, but...I already know where I'm gonna go; _if_ they let mammals stay, that is.”

“Where?” three voices chorused untidily.

“You'll never believe me...”

\- - - - -

A few hours later, as dusk was beginning to darken the eastern sky, a rather nervous Clawhauser stepped off a bus. Thanking the driver, he set down his sole, small case and stared at the huge, faux-Morrocown palace of a building he stood before. Etched in massive, warm brown lettering above an arched door was its name:-

**Mystic Spring Oasis**

Clawhauser swallowed. “I hope I'm not making a big mistake...”

Gathering up his determination, he grabbed his case and entered. In the softly-lit, curtain-draped atrium a particularly shaggy yak, a cloud of flies buzzing drowsily around his head, either slept or meditated – it was difficult to tell – behind a counter. The cheetah walked up to them and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me...”

“Huh?” The yak stirred, yawning, and lifting his mane out of his eyes to blink at the cat. He started. “Oh! Officer Clawhauser. You're here a little earlier than I thought you'd be.”

Ben chuckled self-consciously. “Couldn't wait to get settled in.”

“Enthusiastic!” the yak beamed; he collected something from behind the desk, then stood up. “Follow me, and I'll show you your room.”

“Thanks.” Clawhauser followed as they languidly strolled to another large set of doors.

Once they were swung open and he'd stepped through, all Ben could do was stand and stare, eyes widening, jaw falling loose. A huge open area spread before him, filled with more life and colour than he could possibly take in. Palm trees stood high, a broad blue pool shimmered with a jumble of rocks and greenery rising behind, a generous wallow of mud glistened around a basking rock, sweeps of neatly-mown grass hosted volleyball and tennis nets of several sizes with ample room left over for other activities, and there were pagodas and parasols and so many shady little spots scattered around that finding somewhere quiet to curl up and doze would never be issue.

There were also easily more than a hundred mammals of at least two dozen species scattered around, from pigs and a leopard lazing in the mud pool to bears blissfully rubbing themselves on palm trunks to four kinds of big cat playing volleyball to a group of mice reading in the safe shade of a clump of bushes to a tiger giving a wolf a kneading massage to a whole cornucopia splashing in or lying around the swimming pool.

“O...M...goodness,” Ben breathed.

“Welcome to our little piece of paradise,” Yax grinned. “All you could ever need to rest, relax, and leave the noisy old world behind.” He led the cheetah along the path tiled in light grey and white that wound its gentle way through the Oasis. “You'll like it here, for sure!”

“You know, I just might.” Clawhauser gazed around in wide-eyed awe as he walked; a maned wolf cub startled him out of it by running past right in front of him, quickly followed by an equally young sheep. The cheetah stared after them, amused. “You allow cubs in here, huh?”

“With proper adult supervision, for sure.” Yax was unperturbed. “This is a place for everyone to chill and be themselves, young and old, male and female and everything in between, all species predator and prey.”

Ben's smile widened a notch. “Maybe I'm not making a mistake.”

They passed the swimming pool, and among the many enjoying it his eye was caught by a female gazelle sitting in the shallows. For a heady second he thought it was _the_ Gazelle, but then he heard the strong city accent, spotted the lack of jewellery, make-up and hair, saw the black stripes down her flanks, and noticed the girl fawn, almost a miniature version of her, she was playing a spirited splashing game with.

“ _It's not like she'd ever come here, anyway,”_ Clawhauser thought with a giggle, shaking his head. _“Imagine the headlines!”_ Still, it did spark a question he voiced out loud. “Any famous mammals ever visited?”

“For sure,” Yax told him, as they reached the back of the Oasis, and a set of stairs tucked behind the covered walkway. “Not that you'd ever know it; they're always, yannow, incognito.”

“So there might even be one here, now?”

Yax didn't answer, just ambled along the verandah until he came to a door near the corner, unlocking it. “This is your room. It's a little small, and there's a spider living in the corner above the bed, and one of the drawers of the chest sticks a little, and the window squeaks a bit, and I _think_ the shower head's only about eighty-five percent clear, but you'll love it, for sure.”

Not entirely convinced, Clawhauser stepped inside. Yes, there was a spider crouched in a web above the bed, and yes the room was pretty compact, but the draperies and the candles and the warm earth tones leant it such a cosy, relaxing atmosphere these little issues were easy to overlook. He peeked into the bathroom – a tiny but well-arranged space with sink, toilet and shower – then set his case on the plush bed and turned to Yax.

“I think it'll do just fine!”

Yax grinned, bobbing his head; he passed over the key. “You can come and go as you like, day and night – just don't disturb anyone – there's a buffet near the main doors and a coupla restaurants within a block or two – just get dressed before you go, they _reallly_ don't like nude diners turning up – and don't forget Nangi's yoga classes and my meditation ones. If you need help, just ask. Have fun, now!” Without waiting for an answer, the yak wandered out, closing the door behind him.

Ben sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a long, long sigh. A paw rubbed across his face and his tail flexed, while his pulse quickened, a rush of nerves swelling. He looked to the door, looked at his case, the fingers of his other paw flexing, his ears flattened a bit and his mouth tightened slightly...then shook his head sharply and stood back up.

“No turning tail now, Benny-boy,” he admonished himself. He fished his phone from the pocket of his slacks and sent a quick text to Judy.

_Got my room. About to get undressed and look around. Wish me luck!_

Not allowing himself to dwell or hesitate, Clawhauser briskly stripped off, then opened his case. He removed a selection of toiletries and put them in the bathroom, stowed the few articles of clothing he'd packed in the chest, set a comic book he'd been reading and two small framed photos – one of a family of cheetahs and one of a smiling Gazelle – on the bedside table, and stashed a few small snacks beneath it.

Lastly, he pulled out a small, soft bag on an elasticated strap, tucking his wallet and badge into it. Just as he picked up his phone, it chimed.

_Luck wished! You're a far braver mammal than me, Ben! x_

Clawhauser chuckled; he doubted that. Adding his phone to the bag he slung its strap over one shoulder and across his chest, then turned to the door. Anxiety started to bubble up again, the cheetah suddenly painfully aware of his nudity, but he shook himself firmly, and headed outside, locking the door after he was through it.

The soft click of another latching nearby drew his attention along the verandah, to see the gazelle had just left her room, too. She waved to him, smiling; he blushed and flicked a self-conscious paw.

“This is your first time, isn't it?” she asked, walking toward him.

“Y-yes,” he stammered back.

“Mine too. It's a little nerve-wracking at first, but you'll soon get used to it.” Her smile turned kindly. “No-one here cares what you look like.”

Clawhauser relaxed, a little. “Sounds idyllic.”

“I'm certainly finding it so. Where were you heading?”

“Get a bite to eat. You?”

“I'm going to have a quiet laze in the mud-bath whilst my daughter's resting.” She laughed softly. “I love her to distraction, but she can be a real pawful sometimes.”

Ben started, then stifled a giggle.

The antelope cocked her head. “Was it something I said?”

The cheetah giggled louder. “You're a gazelle, quoting Gazelle lyrics!”

She blinked, then chuckled. “Huh. So I am.” Smile widening, she took Clawhauser's paw and started moving. “Walk with me a moment.”

“O-okay.” The cat stumbled briefly, then matched her easy pace. “Can I ask your name? This'd be kinda awkward, otherwise...”

“Call me Elle. You are?”

“Ben. Ben Clawhauser. Lovely to meet you!” He grinned cheerily, his nerves dissipating more with each step.

“Likewise!” Elle inclined her head politely. “You must be a big fan of Gazelle to know her lyrics that well.”

The cheetah nodded vigorously. “Her biggest! I own all her CDs, and all her vinyls, and the digital albums, and all her posters, some of them signed and _boy_ they cost me a pretty penny, and a framed photo, and an unofficial biography but it's rubbish, and...” He trailed off, realising that Elle was looking at him just a touch askance. “Aaand I _don't_ have a shrine to her in my basement, as that'd just be _creepy_. I don't even have a basement.” He giggled awkwardly.

There was a long, to Ben deeply uncomfortable pause as they walked down the steps, then the gazelle burst out laughing.

“Such devotion!” She squeezed his paw. “May I ask what inspired it?”

“She helped me through a difficult time.” Ben's voice dropped a little, as did his eyes, his free hand fiddling with the end of his tail. “Kept me from doing something stupid. She's...she's my Angel with Horns...”

Elle's expression softened, her eyes glimmering. “I...think she would be proud to know her music supported someone like that.”

“More like saved.” Clawhauser spotted some familiar faces, and leapt on the chance to change the subject. “Hey, it's the Ottertons.”

The gazelle's gaze lingered on him a little longer, then moved to the pair of small otters sitting together, quite closely entwined, beside the bathing pool, talking with a tiger and a white wolf. Her smile grew.

“I might go say hello after I've eaten,” Ben debated. “See how they're doing.”

“Good thinking,” Elle agreed, bringing them to a halt. “And feel free to join me in the mud-bath if I'm still there. I'd love to talk more.”

“All right; I will.” Clawhauser, spirits rising once more, nodded with a smile. “And thanks. I'm a lot more comfortable now.”

“My pleasure.” The antelope gave his paw one last squeeze, her smile warming, then turned to head for the now quieter wallow.

Ben watched her ease in, trying to imagine _the_ Gazelle lazing in a pool of mud, and the highly unlikely image made him giggle. More energy in his gait, he wheeled round and sought out for the buffet. It proved to be a modest affair a short way along the front wall from the main doors, just a counter with a capybara behind it and a half-dozen tables and chairs. The food selection, in contrast, was pretty varied, and the cheetah was able to fill a plate quite satisfactorily.

As he was the only customer, he ate and drank in peaceable solitude, not hurrying in the slightest. That was probably why, when he finally headed back to the mud-bath, there was no trace of Elle. Luckily, the Ottertons were still conversing with the wolf and the tiger, so he made for them, only to falter as he got near; he didn't want to interrupt the conversation, so decided to linger a while in hopes it'd be over soon.

That plan was summarily ruined when Lily spotted him; she gasped, a paw going to her muzzle, then flowed from her husband's arms with a huge smile warming her face and scurried over.

“Officer Clawhauser! So wonderful to see you!” She stood in front of him with shining eyes and paws clasped. “You were so very kind to me when Emmitt was missing, and I never had a chance to thank you!”

Ben blushed. “Just doing my job, Ma'am.”

“Would you like to join us, Officer?” the otter asked, gesturing to the little group. “I'm sure no-one would mind.”

Clawhauser looked over; Emmitt was almost as eager as his mate, the tiger politely interested, the wolf half-curious, half-anxious. “I wouldn't want to intrude...”

“You won't,” Lily assured him. “You might even be able to help.”

“Weeell...if you _insist_...”

Lily's paws latched onto one of his fingers, and she tugged insistently; she only succeeded in lifting his arm a little, but that didn't discourage her one bit. “I insist!”

Chuckling, Ben let her lead him to the group. She got him to sit right next to her mate, then rippled back into Emmitt's embrace. The larger otter nuzzled-kissed her scalp, then smiled at the cheetah.

“Welcome, Officer; a pleasure to meet you.” He offered a paw.

“Call me Ben,” Clawhauser carefully shook it.

The tiger offered his immediately afterwards. “I'm Ray. Welcome to our little night-howler support group.”

The wolf waved, a touch self-consciously. “I'm Gary, and I'm an idiot.”

Ray cuffed him lightly. “No, you're _not_.”

Ben blinked. “I'm sorry?”

Lily sighed. “Gary believes he's the reason his friend was...hurt.”

The wolf, ears limp, fixed wide, pained brown eyes on Clawhauser, his paws wringing. “I _was_! If-if I hadn't taken him out there...he wouldn't have been hit by the...by the nighthowler...and he wouldn't have gone savage...and...and he wouldn't have been b-beaten by those mammals with their b-baseball bats...and he wouldn't lying b-broken in hospital right now...” Gary's voice dropped to an agonised whisper. “I just...just wanted to tell him I love him...”

Ben felt his heart clench in horror and sympathy. He leaned forwards to catch the wolf's paws. “It wasn't your fault; I _know_ it wasn't.”

“ _How_? If I'd just t-told him in the house...”

“He'd still have been hit...and you might be dead.”

All four other mammals stared at him in shock; Gary gaped.

“He wouldn't have been hit at random,” Ben explained, quickly. “The targets were chosen by Bellwether, to cause as much panic as possible, or get revenge on someone. He was hit because he was _meant_ to be.”

“But _why_?” Gary's confusion was acute. “What did he ever do t...” His ears rose sharply. “Unless it was _Cliffside_...”

“Wasn't that where the vanished mammals were found?” Lily asked.

Gary nodded. “Larry and I were guarding it that night. I caught a fox's scent, started to follow it, but then, well...” He blushed. “Someone let out a howl, and I couldn't resist howling right back.”

“Judy,” Clawhauser supplied, with a smile. “And Nick's scent.”

The wolf's head snapped to one side so sharply his neck cracked, his ears bolt upright and his eyes cartoon-wide. “Wait, the _bunny_ howled like that? For _real_?”

Ben giggled. “Yep! Full of hidden talents, that little cu...er, lady.”

“Wow.” Gary was awestruck. “Maybe she's part wolf?”

“So, wait,” Ray interjected. “You almost caught Nick and Judy?”

The wolf snapped out of his daze with a shake of his head. “Yeah. If I hadn't been such a doofus...”

“You really have to stop blaming yourself for everything,” Emmitt told him. “Besides, I might not be here, cuddling my beautiful mate, if you _had_ caught them.”

Lily snuggled closer, kissing his muzzle. “You don't know that for sure, dear. It's a good point, though.”

“You'd certainly have made Bellwether's life more difficult,” Ben told the wolf. “She couldn't have framed Lionheart without Judy and Nick, and she _really_ wanted him out of the way. He was a danger to her plan and might even have found a way to cure the savage mammals. If you had caught Judy and Nick, her whole plan could have collapsed. It did anyway, of course, but she's a vindictive little ball of wool, and well...”

Gary laughed softly. “You know, that actually makes sense; but then, why go after Larry and not me?”

“'Cause that's what would hurt you the most. Like I said: vindictive.”

“It would hurt. It _does_ hurt.” New life was blooming in the wolf. “But not as much any more. In fact...” He nodded decisively. “I think I'll go see him. Tomorrow. I know it won't be easy but...it's worth a try.”

“Definitely,” four voices chorused.

Gary lunged forwards, hugging Clawhauser tightly. “Thank you!”

The cheetah giggled, giving a light one back. “Happy I could help!”

“You've worked wonders,” Lily beamed at him, patting his arm. “Now, let us try to help you in return.”

As Gary sat back, Ben huddled into himself just a little. “What makes you think I need help?”

“What makes _you_ think we don't know a troubled soul when we see one?” Emmitt asked him, sympathetically.

Clawhauser sighed, fidgeting. “It's nothing serious. Nothing to match what you two, or Gary, or Ray have been through.”

“You don't know what I've been through,” the tiger pointed out.

“I don't have to; it's night-howlers. How does being bullied compare to night-howlers? Even if...” Ben sagged. “Even if it reminds me of high school and how it was just an endless cycle of teasing and taunting till I honestly felt like...” He swallowed a sob.

“Oh, Ben...” Lily laid both paws on his arm. “That's not nothing.”

“No, that's...actually kinda awful,” Gary agreed. “I mean, I got teased at school, but not so bad I...” He shivered. “How could anyone...?”

“Have you told anyone?” Ray asked. “Surely there's someone at work who can help?”

“Three someone's, and they caught her,” Clawhauser answered with a small smile, regaining a little composure. “And if I know the Chief she won't be allowed anywhere near the station again.”

“That's _wonderful_!” Lily cheered. “Must have been such a relief!”

Ben nodded. “Doesn't make the pain go away, though, which is why I took some time off and came to stay here. I wasn't sure I'd made the right choice, but now...” His smile grew. “Now I'm thinking I might have made a great one. Will you all be here again tomorrow?”

“Depends how things go with Larry,” Gary answered. “but I'll try!”

“We'll be back in the afternoon,” Emmitt told him. “With the cubs.”

Clawhauser very nearly squealed. “Oh, I'd _love_ to meet them!”

“And I'm staying here,” Ray added in. “Want to meet for breakfast?”

“Happy to!” Ben almost beamed, then stifled a yawn. “I'd better drag myself to bed. Been a full day. Thank you for letting me sit in.”

“Our pleasure!” Lily bounced up to give him a peck on the cheek, her mate shook his finger firmly.

“And thank _you_ again!” Gary gave him another bone-compressing hug and a nuzzle for good measure. “You might just have changed my life!”

Clawhauser giggled and blushed. “Aww, it was nothing.”

Ray shook his paw, too. “What time do you want to meet?”

“Is eight o'clock all right?”

“That's fine. See you at the buffet!”

“Until then.” Ben got to his feet, smiling at all of them. “Good night, everyone. It feels good to have made some new friends...i-if I can call you all that.”

The collective response was immediate. “Yes!”

Ben laughed, bowed his head, then took his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Clawhauser stepped from his room a little before eight. He'd gotten close to a full night's sleep, and felt more himself than he had in quite some time. Humming a Gazelle song he strolled along the main path; few other mammals were out and about, most of them congregated in the bathing pool, and no-one he recognised.

That is, until he reached the buffet, where he found Ray already sat at a table eating a generous breakfast. Ben collected a not much smaller one and joined him.

“You're looking better today,” the tiger observed.

“Last night really helped.” Clawhauser studied the bigger cat. “You're still looking troubled, though. Wanna talk about it?”

Ray chuckled ruefully. “Might as well fill you in. My colleagues and I, and our boss, were leaving a building we'd just done business in, and I felt something splat against my neck. A night-howler pellet. I fought it as much as I could, but pretty quickly I was just a passenger, trapped in my own, raging body. It was _horrible_.”

Ben clasped the tiger's wrist. “I can't even imagine...”

“I didn't hurt anyone, before you ask. Badly, at least. I scratched my colleagues as they fought to hold me, but nothing serious. It could've been much worse, though – if I'd gotten back into the building...” Ray shivered. “That's what haunts me most – what might've been...”

Clawhauser couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he rose to his feet, walked round the table, and embraced the tiger as best he could when they were almost twice his size. A moment later a huge striped arm settled across his shoulders, and he felt the bigger cat's trembling begin to subside.

Once it had faded completely, which took a few minutes, Ben tried to ease away, but the arm wouldn't let him. He looked up, into a warmly smiling face that, now he really studied it, was strangely familiar.

Blushing, Clawhauser's gaze fell. “I do have to finish my breakfast, you know,” he half-mumbled.

With a soft, purring chuckle, Ray released him. The cheetah zipped to his chair and tried to focus on his meal, but couldn't help stealing the odd glance at the tiger, who remained fondly amused.

“You know,” Ben eventually ventured, “you remind me of someone.”

“Oh?” Ray's ears pricked politely.

“One of Gazelle's dancers.” Ben giggled awkwardly. “Silly, I know.”

The tiger's lips tweaked. “Actually...no.”

“Huh?” Clawhauser's head tilted in mild confusion. Then an unlikely thought began to dawn. “Wait, you don't mean...”

Ray's smile grew. “Should I break out some moves to prove it?”

“But-but,” Ben stammered. “Yes, you _look_ a little like him, but he's got different forehead stripes and-and tail stripes and I swear his voice is a _lot_ deeper and why would he ever stay _here_ of all places?”

The tiger chuckled, his voice dropping to a baritone purr that sent a shiver down the cheetah's spine. “The tiger on stage is just a persona; a touch of make-up, a deeper voice and a different way of moving. It's not much, but it means I can walk around the city with little chance of being recognised by anyone. Even her biggest fan.”

Clawhauser momentarily forgot how to breathe, then a squeal of epic proportions threatened to explode out of him, but on seeing the alarm growing in Ray's face he managed to swallow it. Instead, he settled for vibrating excitedly in his seat.

“OhmygodIsharedahugwithoneofGazelle's _dancers_!” Ben gabbled, his paws to his cheeks; then he slapped himself. “And I gotta stop gushing or people might see and I'll give you away and I'd never forgive myself for ruining everything...”

“Easy, Ben!” the tiger soothed, his voice back to normal. “Right now I'm just Ray, just another ordinary Zootopian. Not the dancer.”

“Okay. Okay.” Clawhauser breathed deeply. “So...you haven't told me why you're staying _here_?”

“Because I was a member here long before I became one of Gazelle's dancers, and I couldn't think of anywhere better to recuperate.”

“Fair enough.” Ben swallowed the last bite of his breakfast. “Then I'd hope you'd know a nice quiet spot to doze after a good meal?”

Ray nodded, smiling. “Several.” He stood up, tray in paw. “I'll take you to my favourite, if you like.”

“I'd very much like!” Clawhauser beamed. “Thank you!”

Once they'd returned their trays, the tiger took the cheetah's paw – a thrill ran through Ben – and led them to a corner of the Oasis behind a stand of bushes. Here Ray settled against a sun-warmed rock, drawing Clawhauser down with him. A giddy Ben was enfolded in the embrace of the larger cat, cradled against their body.

“Oh, my,” he breathed.

“I think you deserve a little spoiling,” Ray explained, nosing between the cheetah's ears. “So relax, okay?”

“Easier said than done!” Ben giggled.

In fact, cocooned in plush-furred warmth, lulled by the tiger's steady breathing and just a hint of a purr, he found himself drifting into a doze almost immediately. He daydreamed of Gazelle for what felt like ages, and when he eventually stirred he thought, just for an instant, the real deal was standing over them. When his eyes focused, though, he saw it was Elle, and she wasn't alone.

The fawn peered shyly around her mother. She was about the same height as Nick, the top of her slender head just a little higher than the elder gazelle's waist, and clung to their hips, resisting all their attempts to ease her away.

“You said you wanted to meet him!” Elle chided, affectionately. “And now you're getting stage fright?”

Clawhauser sat up carefully – Ray's arms loosening about him – and held out an encouraging paw. “What's your name, sweetie?”

“J...Juliana,” the fawn whispered, inching out just a little.

“Lovely name!” Ben beckoned her gently. “I don't bite, I swear; don't even nibble.”

Julie giggled, and took two steps round to the front of her mother; a delicate paw stretched tentatively for his. Clawhauser kept still, even when her fingers faintly brushed his, even when her hand came to rest atop his, even when she took another pace nearer. Then, like a switch had been flipped, a vibrant smile lit up the antelope girl's face and she padded forward to hug Ben, Ray's paws falling away before her.

Clawhauser gasped and giggled, and looked to Elle; she nodded, with a smile to match her daughter's. The cheetah cuddled Julie close and moved to peck a kiss between her ears, only for the cub to wriggle free and bounce a few feet away, waving his badge at him. Ben blinked, a paw going to his pack, then mock-growled.

“Oh, when I catch you...!”

Julie giggled and bolted; he scrambled to his feet and raced off in hot pursuit. Around and around the bushes she led him, laughing nonstop and prancing gleefully more than a few times, until his stamina ran out and he stumbled and crumpled to a halt before a highly amused Elle.

“I swear,” he panted, “that...fawn...has...more...energy...than...Judy.”

“Oh, she'll crash out in a second,” Elle assured him, with a softly wry grin. “She's been tearing around like her tail's on fire all morning.”

Barely had she finished speaking than her daughter leant against her, eyelids drooping. “Think I needa nap, Mama,” they yawned.

“Give Ben his badge back, first,” Elle instructed.

Julie nodded sleepily, shuffling up to Clawhauser and holding out the item in question. He took it, tucked it back into his bag, then let out a soft coo as the youngster curled up against him, almost instantly falling asleep; she was getting more adorable by the minute.

Elle ruffled her child's ear affectionately. “She'll won't stir again for at least an hour, which gives me a chance to enjoy the pool a while. Care to join me?”

Ben, most of his breath recovered, looked to Ray, who hadn't budged from his reclined position against the rock. “Would you mind...?”

“Course not!” the tiger insisted. “I need to get moving, anyway; see if anyone's in need of a massage.” He righted himself, gave Clawhauser a one-armed hug and a kiss on the scalp, then strolled away.

Ben stared after them for several seconds, blushing, then rose to his feet, gathering Julie into his arms in the process. Before he could pass the child to Elle she'd curled an arm around his waist and was guiding him toward the bathing pool. He didn't resist, caught off guard by how close she was, their fur mingling; she was practically leaning on him.

He glanced up at the sky, noting the sun was a fair bit higher. “Huh; guess I was dozing longer than I realised.”

“Well, tigers do make such wonderful pillows,” Elle observed, with an indulgent smile. “Charmingly chubby cheetahs, too, on this evidence.”

Clawhauser giggled, ears colouring. “I don't know what I've done to deserve all this fuss, but I'm really not complaining!”

“Let's just say you're very easy to trust.” Elle softly nosed his brow.

Ben was still a little giddy when they reached the pool, which wasn't as busy as he'd feared. They found a nice spot amongst the rocks and greenery to tuck a still sleeping Julie into, with Ben's bag for company, then her mother set to sculling gently around, while Clawhauser was at first content to simply paddle in the shallows, one eye on the cub.

Pretty quickly, though, he set out to look for Elle, but found her rather elusive, only catching glimpses of her behind other mammals. On two occasions he thought he'd gotten close, spotted her just the other side of a person, only to round them and find no trace of her. Both times a musical giggle saw him whirl around, if only for a fleeting, tantalising flash of her right across the pool.

The third time he managed to move in close, he feinted a dart round one side of a bemused black panther, then lunged the other, and right into the gazelle with a crash and surge of water. Grinning hugely, Ben carried his playfully struggling prize to the shallows by the mound Julie was still sleeping in a crease of.

Clawhauser sat with his back to the rocks and greenery, Elle relaxing against him with an almost giddy look on her face, the water lapping at their waists. Noticing, with just a tinge of guilt, how he'd mussed and rumpled the antelope's fur, he set to grooming it smooth, running his paws over a form that proved to be trimly athletic beneath the sleekly soft coat of white, black and tan.

It was the kind of physique he'd imagine a dancer to have, and fairly inevitably that set the cheetah to idly wondering what it would be like to groom _the_ Gazelle. He momentarily came over quite light-headed, then snickered at the very idea. Elle, meanwhile, closed her eyes and fell completely limp, a contented smile on her face.

There was still a faint tingle of doubt right at the back of Ben's mind, and it grew less so on noticing a couple of mammals were giving them questioning, even slightly doubtful looks, and one was frowning pretty strongly. It couldn't be what they were doing – a kudu and an oryx on a nearby bench were grooming each other with paws and tongues, all the while bickering affectionately – so it had to be who they were.

As he stilled, Elle stirred, eyes opening just enough to regard him with concern, then the onlookers with something not too far removed from disdain, the increasingly indignant one in particular. A smirk tweaking her lips the gazelle twisted and angled her long, flexible neck until she could press a firm, lingering kiss to the side of Clawhauser's muzzle, a vibrant colour coming to his ears, then nestled her nose inside one and whispered to him.

Ben giggled, nodded, and settled a paw low on her stomach, flexing it gently to ruffle the fur and stroke the skin. The other hand caressed a long line from her throat to the middle of her chest, while she in turn nuzzled and licked his generous cheek ruffs. A certain mammal's face turned even more thunderous, and for a moment it looked like they'd come storming over, but instead they spun with a snort and a sneer to stalk out of the pool and away.

Elle's gaze followed them, her lip curling, her eyes narrow, but Ben's was quickly drawn to the lively quartet of otters they passed. Grinning fit to burst he waved at them with both paws; they waved back, and as one slipped into the water and rippled fluidly over, surfacing in front of the gazelle and the cheetah.

“You're here early!” Clawhauser gave Lily a light squeeze as she kissed his cheek, and Emmitt clasped his paw.

“The person I was supposed to meet had to cancel,” Mr Otterton told him, “so since we had nothing else to do...”

“Care to introduce your lovely new friend?” Lily asked.

“This is Elle, and sleeping just up there is her daughter, Julie. Elle, this is Lily and Emmitt Otterton, and their children...”

“Max!” the larger one chirped up, with a gap-toothed smile.

“Hettie!” the smaller piped, clutching her tail tip.

Clawhauser squeed. “And they're _adorable_!”

“That they are,” Elle agreed, after exchanging greeting with the adult otters. “Now, excuse my rudeness, but I really need a pee. Could you keep an eye on Julie while I'm gone, Ben?”

“Of course!” the cheetah agreed, cheerfully.

“Thank you.” She graced him with a warm smile, and another kiss on the forehead, then stood. “I'll be as quick as I can.”

Barely had she left than the two cub otters were making a concerted attempt to scale Clawhauser. Laughing, he scooped them up in a paw apiece, where they cheerfully sat, reaching out to pat his face.

“Happy to look after these cuties, as well,” he offered. “If you'd like a little time to yourselves.”

One shared look was all it took for the parents to decide.

“You're a sweetheart, Ben,” Lily patted his stomach, then she and her husband headed out into the deeper pool, swirling and curling around one another with almost ethereal grace.

Clawhauser carried the young Ottertons up to Juliana, who started to stir as he sat beside her. Max and Hettie bounced from his paws to sit side-by-side on his thigh, gazing in wonder at the much larger antelope child. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, then blinked at the tiny otters, her head tilting curiously.

Ben chortled. “Julie, meet Max and Hettie. Max and Hettie, say hello to Julie.”

“Hello!” all three chorused, then broke into giggles.

“Wanna play tag?” the fawn asked.

The otters beamed, then Hettie dabbed Julie's knee. “You're it!” She was off a second later, her brother with her, and the cub gazelle made haste to chase.

Clawhauser watched them careering about the stones and the shrubs with gleeful abandon, frequently leaping – Julie – or scrambling – Max and Hettie – over his legs. A few times he had to catch or steady one of them, but for the most part they were impressively agile, and so fast he really had to work to keep up.

The game was won when Julie scooped both otters into her arms and plonked herself in Ben's lap. Max and Hettie happily admitted defeat, settled comfortably into the gazelle girl's lap, then the trio started to chat, soon focusing on a cartoon they all enjoyed. Clawhauser curled his paws loosely around them all with a smile that verged on smitten, then took the chance to look around.

From his relatively lofty vantage point he could see a fair amount of the Oasis. In the pool immediately below him the Ottertons were still swimming, more leisurely now, while the oryx and kudu were walking paw-in-paw towards the main doors. Of Elle there was no trace, or of Ray, and Gary had yet to show – too busy with Larry, Ben hoped – but he did spot a newcomer who, even without the tatty vest and shorts, was painfully familiar: Duke Weaselton.

The wiry mustelid, his fur as mussed and rumpled as ever, clutched a large bag to his haunches as he scuttled around, somehow managing to look even more shifty and conniving than usual. Clawhauser could not hold back a groan, especially when he spotted Weaselton make a lunge for someone's belongings, snatching something and cramming it into his bag.

Footsteps pounded up suddenly, and a frantic Ray fell to his knees by the cheetah, startling the cubs. “Someone's raided my room! They've stolen my camera! I-I know you're ZPD, so...”

Ben groaned louder. “I know who” – he pointed to Weaselton – “but there's no way I could catch him. Luckily, I know a bunny who can.” He brought out his phone and dialled the ZPD. “We need Judy Hopps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Hopps vs Weaselton, Round 2. Place your bets!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concluding part! Be interested to see people's reactions...

Clawhauser wasn't entirely sure how he and Ray made it to the main doors without Weaselton spotting them, but he'd take any luck he got right now. Unfortunately, it ran out when they entered the foyer to find Yax unconscious behind his desk; no amount of shaking or calling got him to stir, and there was no trace of the front door key. They did, however, find a tranq dart on the floor.

“Wait, Weaselton's got a _dart gun_?!” Ben exclaimed. “Where'd he get it? _How_?”

Ray was stunned. “This guy doesn't mess around.”

“He's a one-stoat crimewave.” Clawhauser headed back to the Oasis proper, tail lashing in agitation.

“A stoat called Weaselton?” Ray asked, confused, following him.

“Well, he's too big for a weasel, and has a long tail with a black tip, so I'm pretty sure he's a stoat,” Ben explained, setting himself in front of the doors. He looked to the pool, reassuring himself Elle was still there holding Julie atop the rocks and greenery, the four Ottertons bundled together alongside the antelopes. “Although, with that muzzle, there _might_ be a little marten in him. Can you see him?”

The tiger shook his head. “Maybe he's raiding more rooms.”

Clawhauser sighed. “Keep your eyes open, and lets hope the backup gets here as fast as they said they would...”

Several tense minutes slid by with no sign of Weaselton, in a restless silence finally broken by Ray.

“Any idea why he decided to come here?” the tiger asked.

“Because it's one of the few places in the city he _hasn't_ hit,” supplied a smooth, lightly roguish voice; Nick sauntered into view with aviators present and correct. “And he probably thought it an easy target.”

“We're about to prove him wrong!” Judy proclaimed as she strode in front of them; her determined expression was slightly undermined by it being aimed at the path in front of her feet.

“Doubt you're gonna catch him with your eyes glued to the floor the whole time, Carrots,” Nick teased. He looked to Clawhauser. “Does he have any idea we're here?”

“None,” Ben answered.

“Then we might be able to catch him unawares,” Nick mused. “Before he can start firing off that tranq gun he used on Yax.”

“We'd better, or things could get ugly.” Judy's head snapped up. “Let's go pop the weasel! Again!”

“I'll stay here and guard the gate,” Ray offered. “Maybe the sight of a great, bruising tiger will make him think twice about sneaking out.”

“You know, it just might.” Nick nodded agreement. “We ready?”

“As we'll ever be.” Clawhauser squared his shoulders.

The fox lobbed him a radio. “Then get going! Call in if you spot him.”

Ben nodded; he headed down the main pathway, while Judy and Nick fanned to the left and right. His head swivelled ceaselessly as he tried to catch sight of Weaselton, but beyond the odd distressed mammal or visibly rifled bag found nothing. Reaching the pool, he skirted around it to the rocks and shrubs, to be beckoned urgently by Elle.

“We've just spotted him,” she reported. “Heading for the stairs.”

“Huh; Ray was right.” Clawhauser thumbed his radio. “Target seen en route to back stairs, likely heading for guest rooms.”

“ _Gotcha, Sprinkles!”_ Nick's voice crackled back. _“If he's turning over a room, we can trap him in there.”_

“ _On my way!”_ Judy called in.

“ _Keep an eye out, Ben,”_ Nick instructed. _“You see him, call in where.”_

“Will do.” Clawhauser moved to the highest point of the rocks, where he had a decent view of the verandah. Scanning along it he picked out a door near one corner that was slightly ajar. “There's a room near the left corner as you come up the stairs that's open. If you're quick...”

“ _Quick's my middle name!”_ Judy came into view, streaking across the verandah.

“ _Huh; I thought it was L-”_

“ _Say it and you're a throw rug, Nick.”_

“ _Shutting up and heading over.”_

Clawhauser giggled softly, then tensed as the door opened wider; he was sure he glimpsed a sharp snout. “Guys, he's coming out...”

Weaselton suddenly scurried into view; he saw Judy bearing down on him almost immediately, jumped with a yelp Ben heard loud and clear, pulled a tranq gun from his bag and hurried to load it. The bunny spun around a door that opened in her path at the same time as Duke fired a wild shot; the dart missed Judy but hit the puma who'd stepped out of their room in the side; they groaned and sagged.

Hopps skid-turned and raced to the cat while Weaselton scrambled to reload and Nick bounded from the stairs. Duke hesitated, eyes flicking back and forth between the two officers, giving Judy just enough time to half-drag the woozy puma back into their room, then he fired at the fox, who dived back to the stairs; the dart cracked off the stone railing and tumbled to the grass below.

Clawhauser bolted to collect it before anyone else did, one ear on the shouts from his radio.

“ _Hopps, you all right?”_

“ _Safe for now, Nick, but he's firing loose, and he's using heavy darts; just took a puma down.”_

“ _Almost hit_ _ **me**_ _! That coulda been nasty. Ben, where are you?”_

“Just recovered the dart that fell.” Clawhauser held it up. “Didn't want a cub getting hold of it.”

“ _Good thinking!”_ Nick approved. _“Weaselton's got nowhere to go, so you just watch for more loose shots while we close in.”_

“ _He's making a run for it!”_ Judy hissed; there was a yell, a scuffle, and a jeer from the target. _“Dangit, I missed! Hold the stairs, Nick!”_

Clawhauser, panting a little, rushed to the bottom of the stairs, ready to try and block Duke should he get past the fox. As he reached them a dart ricocheted down toward him, missing his foot by inches; barely had he snatched it up than paws were hammering his way, Weaselton sliding into view on the stairs; impulsively Ben threw a dart at him, and the mustelid span and fled back up.

The cheetah reclaimed the dart and followed, finding a groggy Nick two-thirds of the way up, and hearing Judy again just missing Duke.

“Too slow, cottontail!” Weaselton sneered, though it was edged with considerable tension.

“You're cornered, Wesselton!” the rabbit called back, as Ben and Nick joined her. “Give up!”

“It's WEASELTON!” the mustelid roared, eyes bulging, the gun shaking in his paws. “And I ain't out of it yet, coppers!”

“Got enough darts left for all of us?” Nick asked, cockily.

Duke fished in his bag, pulled out just the one, then glared murder at the fox. “Least I got a gun! Pity you're both too green to have yours!”

“We don't need them, _Wesselton_ ,” Judy shot back. “We got you dead to rights, so come quietly! Last chance, or we take you down.”

“WEASELTON, WEASELTON, _WEASELTON_!” Duke bellowed, hopping in place he was so incensed. “And I told ya, _I ain't out of it yet_!”

He lunged for the railing, and only then did the officers realise that a group of mammals had gathered on the grass right below, watching what was happening, among them a giraffe. Weaselton flung himself off the verandah, sailing an impressive distance to latch onto the neck of the towering mammal.

The giraffe panicked, stumbling around as he fought to dislodge Duke, the other animals scattering. Judy bounced onto the railing then leapt high and long over to the neck of the giraffe, chasing Weaselton, while Nick and Clawhauser rushed down the stairs to try and get everyone to safety, the cheetah still carrying his darts.

Duke swarmed to the megafauna's head, giving them a close-up view of his gun. “Make for the exit, beanpole!”

The giraffe, terrified, whirled around, Weaselton only just hanging on and Judy, who was a few feet below, tumbling to their shoulders; they careered for the main doors, splashing straight through the pool and almost trampling a raccoon. Nick managed to get the latter safe, then joined Ray, while Ben ensured the Ottertons and the two gazelles were well clear before joining the others. All of them stared resolutely up at Duke, who glared right back.

He prodded the giraffe. “Kick 'em out the way!”

“This is low even for you, Duke!” Nick called out. “Do you really think a pawful of stolen trinkets are worth all _this_?”

“I got a good haul, here!” Weaselton was indignant. “Coupla hundred zoobucks, easy!”

“Coupla hundred?” Nick scoffed. “That's chicken feed! Are you _really_ that desperate?”

“I ain't desperate!” Duke near screeched. “I'm doin' great!” His voice dropped, and he looked away. “Just...felt like a change, is all.” Then he was raging again. “And at least I ain't turned traitor!”

Nick smirked. “You're mistakenly assuming we were ever on the same side. I hustled to get by, never hurting a soul; _you_...you're traumatising a giraffe just to try and get away with a couple of hundred zoodollars of...what? Loose change and costume jewellery?”

“No!” Weaselton fished in his bag, bringing out a video camera; Ray's eyes bulged. “I swiped _this_ , too!”

A grey paw grabbed the one of his holding the gun, trying to wrench the weapon away. “Give up, Wesselton!”

“WEASELTON!” Duke roared, his outrage only growing when it sank in what had happened. “And you tricked me!”

“Not a challenge, _Wesselton_!” Nick laughed.

Glowering murderously, the mustelid fought to free his paw, the dart gun flailing around in the process, and the camera falling free. As Ray lunged to catch his property Nick ran to cover one crowd of onlookers, while Clawhauser rushed to cover another, the Ottertons, Elle and Julie among them. Almost the very moment the cheetah reached his group and turned to look back at the tussle atop a giraffe now paralysed with fear, the gun fired.

The dart zipped straight at Ben's crowd; he took one step to the side, right in front of Julie, and it hit him in the chest. Waves of drowsiness began to wash over him, stronger each time; he slumped to his knees, dropped the darts and radio, and watched through increasingly blurry eyes as the battle atop the giraffe ended when Weaselton lost his grip and fell with a scream, still clutching the bag.

Ray caught and restrained him, while Nick tore past, skidding to a halt alongside Clawhauser, but Ben could barely hear the fox. The last two things he saw were Judy hugging and petting the giraffe's head, trying to calm them down, and a pair of gazelles reaching out for him; then he slumped to the floor and passed out.

\- - - - -

The first thing to register when he started to stir was warmth, warmth that seemed to envelop him almost entirely. After a while, it came to him that it was fur, and a little later that it was fur covering bodies. A trio of bodies, in fact: one really large and really soft that he was lying on; a slimmer, sleeker one curled against his side; and a small, delicate one bundled in his lap.

When he finally got his eyes to open, and once they'd found enough focus for things to be more than shapeless blurs, a smile coalesced in front of him, but it confused him; it was Gazelle's smile, as bright and as warm as he'd ever seen it, but on Elle's face, and that didn't make a bit of sense.

Then Elle spoke, and his confusion grew, as it was in Gazelle's vibrant Clawlombian accent.

“Easy, querido,” she soothed. “You're safe.”

“I...think the tranq...is messing with me,” he mumbled. “You...sound like Gazelle...but you're not Gazelle...”

“Are you sure?” she asked, smile growing even wider.

He nodded, a little woozily, patting Julie's head and chest as the child nuzzled his chin. “Gazelle doesn't have a daughter.”

“Yes, she does,” the cub answered. “Me!”

“But...but...” A confounded Clawhauser looked at Julie, then Elle, and finally Ray...and that's when something came back to him. “With little chance of being recognised by anyone...” He turned to stare right into the true face of his Angel With Horns. “Not even her biggest fan.” And then he started to cry.

Gazelle reached a paw out to softly stroke his tears away. “After what you did, you deserve to know.” She cradled his cheeks and gave him a kiss right on the mouth that was as warm as her smile. “Thank you for saving my daughter.”

Julie kissed the side of his muzzle and Ray the top of his head at the same time. Ben blushed vividly, eyes still watery.

“Just doing my job,” he mumbled, then stiffened. “Wait – is everyone okay? What happened...?”

A chuckling Ray shushed him. “Nick and Judy have taken Weaselton to the station, along with the darts, gun and all the loot. The giraffe and the panther and Yax are doing fine and no-one else was hurt. Oh, and no, I've not heard from Gary, but I'm sure he's doing fine, too.”

Clawhauser breathed a huge sigh of relief. “I'm sure you'll have your camera back, soon; Can't imagine conviction will be hard.”

“Certainly like to have it back.” The tiger looked a little shamefaced. “I have some footage on it I wasn't able to get _off_ it thanks to the whole night-howler situation. Really hope no-one looks.”

“They won't,” Ben assured Ray, patting their paw. He tried to swallow his curiosity, but it wouldn't be denied. “Could I ask...?”

“We recorded a warm-down dance for future reference,” Gazelle told him, with no hesitation. “And I happened to be nude; in character – I'd just posed for photos, and it didn't go well, and I tore the _deo_ outfit off in a _bit_ of a rage...”

“Should've filmed that!” Ray laughed. “You really didn't hold back!”

Gazelle shuddered, glared playfully at the tiger, then continued as if he hadn't spoken. “But nude. After that we messed around to blow off some steam, then showered, and _then_ this tonto tiger” – she patted a chagrined Ray's chest – “remembered he'd left his camera on, and it'd recorded _everything_.”

“Oh, my,” Clawhauser giggled. “Imagine if someone got hold of that.”

“Someone very nearly _did_ ,” Ray sighed, then brightened up. “But you, Hopps and Wilde stopped them, and saved us a world of trouble.”

“You did your bit,” Ben insisted, then a jolt of alarm ran through him, and he looked anxiously around. “Wait, can anyone hear us?” Then his ears stiffened and his whiskers twitched in confusion. “Uhh, where are we...exactly?”

They were resting against a small mound of rocks and shrubs; on the left was a bathing pool of modest size – less than ten feet across – and to the right a mud pool of the same scale. Tall, brightly painted walls surrounded them, and a sole door stood across from them.

“Private area,” Gazelle explained. “Expensive, but Officer Hopps told us to look after you until you're fully recovered, so...”

“Oh!” Clawhauser clapped a paw to his muzzle. “I'll have to go to the precinct and give a statement.”

“When you've recovered.” Gazelle was fondly resolute, pressing her paw to the middle of his chest to emphasise the point. “Until then, you _stay_. Got it, querido?”

Julie added her hands, doing her best to look assertive. “Yeah, stay!”

Ben squeed gently, and kissed the bridge of her muzzle. “Well, if you absolutely and positively _insist_...”

“ _Yes_!” The cub nodded energetically.

Clawhauser giggled. “How could I say no to that? Your daughter's _so_ adorable...er...Gazelle or just Elle?”

“Elle, and yes, yes she is.” The elder antelope lovingly tousled the ear of the younger one. “And to think she was an accident.”

“She was?” Ben blinked.

“Back when I first found success,” Elle explained. “Before I met all the tigers. It...went to my head, and I went pretty...well...wild. Parties and drinking and spending and...” She searched for the right phrase. “Other things that, since I wasn't careful, meant I started getting pretty round pretty quickly.” She loosed a rueful chuckle. “My manager tried to get me to...deal with it, but...I couldn't.

She stroked her daughter's face. “And I'm glad I didn't. Having Juliana sobered me up completely. She gave me motivation, the drive to sort my life out and, in time, become the Gazelle I am today. All right, I'm having to lead something of a double life to ensure she can live hers in peace, but my pequeña estrella is more than worth the effort.”

“Wow.” Clawhauser rested a paw on the antelope's stomach. “I don't think many people would have managed that. Could manage that.” He held up his other paw. “I promise never to tell a soul about any of this; not even Judy.”

Elle beamed. “Thanks. Consider yourself part of our little family!”

“Welcome, Unca Ben!” Julie cheered, hugging his neck and kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

Clawhauser's eyes grew wet again. He wiped them dry, then put his paws to Julie's waist, almost encircling it, easing her back. “Soo...does my lovely new niece want to go play in the mud?”

The cub's answer was to bound to her feet, race over to the mud, and cannonball into it. Ben roared with laughter, brushed kisses across the muzzles of Ray and Elle, his ears faintly red, then ran to join Julie. The tiger and the gazelle watched, both smiling widely, as the cheetah and the child play-wrestled in the mud.

“Quite a bit of luck, him being here the same time as us,” Ray noted, nosing Elle's scalp. “Couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. And your instincts were spot on. How you could know he'd be so perfect just from watching him at our concerts...”

The antelope's grew to a size and warmth that was pure Gazelle, and she kissed the tiger's nose. “The same way I knew you, Fred, Bert and Ral would be perfect.”

Clawhauser lifted and spun a wildly giggling Julie, then they both fell back into the mud.

“Because you wear your hearts for all to see.”

Then she got up, and ran to join the muddy fun, laughing all the way.


End file.
